Battlestar Galactica: Titan Fleet
by Frost Metal 0-1
Summary: During the attack on the colonies there was a fleet of Battlestars that didn't fall to the Cylons. This is the story of the Titan Fleet. I'm going to rewrite this summary later, the story should be much better. Ch. 5 is up!
1. Prologue

Colonial Fleet Titan

_**This is my first story. I got this idea from a video that I saw that had three of the names of the Battlestars that I used in the story.**_

_**Constructive criticism is very welcome, flames not so much.**_

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**_

* * *

**First Cylon War: 40 years before series**

**Over the Planet Tauron**

Lt. Colonel Terrence "Frost" Hood and his squadron, Captain Jacob "Maverick" Keyes, Major Ethan "Ice-Man" Cole, Captain Avery "Corsby" Johnson, Major Will "Section" Cutter, Captain Jacob "Harper" Adama, Major Clarance "Epsilon" Davison, and Captain Letti "Echo" Anderson, were engaging in a heavy dogfight against Cylon Raiders and Basestars when they heard over the battle net the comm.'s planet side. Continuing to engage several Raider squadrons in the hopes of saving the planet and discovering that on the ground things weren't too good, Frost made a high risk decision: to assist ground forces with air support.

"Maverick, I'm breaking off to assist ground forces planet side. You can assist or take command of the squadron until I return, your call." said Frost to his wingman.

"WILCO. Be advised that I'm all you have for cover until you hit the atmosphere, then you're on your own." replied Maverick to Frost.

When both pilots broke off to head down to the planet, a squadron of Raiders turned to engage Frost and Maverick. Seeing the threat posed to them, Maverick performed a High G maneuver, pushing his Viper to the absolute limit of maneuverability, to get on the Raider's six and protect his wingman. Achieving his objective, Maverick begins to attack the Raiders starting from the closest one firing a quick three second burst destroying the Cylon Raider. Maverick continues to do this until he reaches the last Raider in the squadron and lines up his shot, but not before the Cylon Raider is able to get a burst of and hits Frost's Viper destroying one of his engines and his vertical stabilizer forcing him to crash land on the planet. After seeing his wingman get hit, Maverick is able to quickly pull lead on the Raider and fires a final three second burst destroying the last Raider in the squadron. Pulling up along side his wingman, Maverick sees that Frost's Viper has taken major damage and he will either be forced to eject over in the planet's atmosphere or risk returning to the Battlestar Hera.

"Frost, looks like you lost one of your engines and your vertical stabilizer. I not sure if you can make it back the Hera, it might be best if you ejected in the atmosphere of the planet." Maverick informed Frost.

"Copy, I'll eject after I'm able to get inside the atmosphere. Return to the squadron, there's nothing more you can do here."

"Roger. Safe landings, boss." said Maverick with a hint of worry in his voice.

Seeing his wingman return to the dogfight, Frost focused on guiding his Viper into the atmosphere of Tauron.

* * *

Guiding his Viper into the atmosphere, Frost waits until he is well into the atmosphere of Tauron before he ejects from his Viper. Seeing that the altimeter is reaching 30,000 feet, Frost went to grab the eject handle to escape from the doomed Viper. Pulling the handle, the Viper's canopy is dispersed and Frost is propelled from the Viper by his seat and then Frost detaches himself from the seat and free falls to 10,000 feet before he deploys his chute to avoid any serious injury in landing. As he approaches 10,000 feet, Frost moves his hand to the release handle for his chute and pulls it after he passes the 10,000 feet marker. As his chute deploys, Frost looks down at the area that he is landing in to see what he will be going up against (unknowingly the same area where Helena and Lucy Cain are located). Seeing that he is landing in a battle field, Frost looks to see where the enemy and friendly lines are located and notices that the Cylons are winning in the battle with the Colonial forces being nearly routed and more Cylon troop transports moving into the AO (Area of Operations). As he gets closer and closer to the ground, Frost sees two civilians run out of a building heading to most likely a shelter and notices that one falls down while the other is a few meters away and is trying to get the other one to get up and run only to turn around and leave the one on the ground. Touching down on top of some containers, Frost removes his chute and runs to the end of the container to what has happened to the civilian, only to discover them to be surrounded by three Cylon Centurions. Pulling his side-arm, Frost takes aim at the Centurion behind the child and fires a three round burst at the Centurions head dropping the target and quickly does the same to the two remaining Centurions before leaving his position. Confirming that the area is clear for the time being, Frost secures his side-arm and begins to scale his way down the containers. After making his way down to the ground, Frost turns while again pulling his side-arm and makes his way over to the child to see if she is alright and can move.

Seeing that the child is alright, Frost picks her up and makes his way back to the building that she just came out of not to long ago. Making his way into the building, Frost puts the girl down next to him as he takes up position next to the door to ensure security. Turning to glance at the child Frost decides to introduce himself in order to ensure that the child remains calm, "My name is Lt. Col. Terrance Hood, call sign Frost. What is your name little one?"

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Cain." said Lucy not knowing what else to expect from the person in front of her.

Seeing that she was not too scared of him, Frost decides to find out who the person that was with her earlier was, "Who was the other person that was with you earlier Lucy?"

Seeing no harm in the question, Lucy answers Frost, "That was my older sister, Helena. Why did she leave me there like that?" asked Lucy hoping to get an answer from the older man in front of her.

Discovering that the person that was with the child he saved was her older sister caused Frost to develop a small amount of dislike for this Helena Cain and a small amount of pity for Lucy Cain. Realizing that Lucy had asked a question, he tried to answer it the best he could ever if she wasn't asking him directly, "I'm not sure why she left you there, little one. My guess would be that she was afraid for here her own life and fear of what the Cylons would do overcame her judgment."

Knowing that it would be best to continue this conversation later and in friendly territory, Frost took out his radio to call the Hera or his squadron mates to relay a message to the Hera for extraction, "Hera, Frost. Hera, Frost do you read?" said Frost only to be met with static. Seeing that he wouldn't be getting in to contact with the Hera, he decided to try his squadron mates, "Maverick, Frost do read?"

"Frost, …erick, we ..ad you, ..er." said Frost's wingman even though it was garbled.

"Maverick, relay this to the Hera: 'need emergency extraction with one civilian.' copy?"

"Copy, transmission relayed to the Hera." said Maverick over the radio.

"Roger, how are thing going up there?" questioned Frost hoping that things were better than down on the surface.

"Frost, Hera; the war is over son. The Cylons just signed the armistice, await at current location for extraction. Over." said the communications officer on the Hera.

After processing what was just said, Frost was suddenly over come with momentary shock that the war was over. Getting over his shock, Frost turned to his young charge and relayed what he was just told if she wasn't paying attention to comm.'s, "Lucy, the war is over."

Hearing what was just said, Lucy looked directly into the eyes of Frost and repeated exactly what he said, "The war is over." she said with a puzzled look on her face.

Seeing the confusion on Lucy's face, Frost elaborated what he meant hoping she would understand what he was meaning, "The Cylons have quit fighting and a leaving us alone for now." said Frost knowing that this wasn't the end of the war, but the start of something else.

After being explained what just happened, Lucy began to wonder what would happen to her since she didn't know if her sister was still alive or if she had any living relatives. Turning back to Frost, Lucy asked him what was on her mind, "What will happen to me now that the war is over?"

Looking at Lucy after being asked this, Frost thought for a few moments of what would happen, "Well, if you have any living relatives or if your sister is still alive then you would live with them; if that is not the case then you would live in a orphanage until you were adopted or became too old to continue living there." stated Frost not knowing if there was another option to take.

Taking up a thinking pose, Lucy thought of an option that was not mentioned and hoped that it was possible to do, "Is it possible if I lived with you, sir?" asked Lucy.

Not expecting that to be said or even mentioned, Frost turned to Lucy with a shocked look on his face, "Are you sure that's what you want to happen?" questioned Frost wondering if that is what she really wanted. Still looking at Frost, Lucy just nodded her head yes in reply to his question. Confirming that is what she wanted, Frost just nodded his head back to her and began to hear the sound of a Raptor coming closer to his location. Opening the door and looking up, Frost was able to see a Raptor beginning to land directly in front of his current location.

Turning to pick up Lucy to carry her quickly to the Raptor, he saw a slight look of fear but mostly happiness on Lucy's face which just made him show a slight smile on his face. Picking her up, Frost opened the door and made a run for the Raptor out of habit and if there were any lingering Centurions around that could damage or destroy the Raptor. Getting on board, the hatch closed right behind him and his charge and the Raptor lifted off to return to the Hera.

* * *

_**And last it for now. Tell me what you think so far and if I should change something or continue the story at all. Thanks.**_

**_- Frost_**


	2. Birth of the Titan Fleet

**_Sorry this is a reuploading of Chapter 2. I didn't mean for Ch.1 to be in Chapter 2._**

**_What_,_ no reviews? How am I to know what to do with the story and if I need to change something._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

**Present Day: Three weeks before the Cylon attack on the Colonies**

**Onboard a Raptor inbound to Helios Delta 6 (Planet: Aquaria)**

Admiral Terrance Hood sat aboard a Raptor heading toward his new command with his X.O.*, Commander Jacob Keyes, his old wingman, and his adopted daughter from 40 years ago, Danielle Hood (a.k.a. Lucy Cain). After she completed medical school, Danielle enlisted into the Colonial Fleet to follow in her father's footsteps and was placed under his command along with his old squadron mates from the First Cylon War at his insistence. During their her time in the Colonial Fleet, both Danielle and Hood knew that they would have to keep Danielle's real name a secret from Helena Cain, who was a Rear-Admiral in the Colonial and still held a little regret over abandoning her sister 40 years ago and nearly discovered her when Danielle and Admiral Hood were on an inspection assignment from Admiral Nagala and Admiral Corman.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hood and Danielle had been assigned a mission from Nagala and Corman to inspect each ship's commander and crew of the fleet to ensure that everything was running smoothly. Both were on their way to the Pegasus to see if there were any problems with the commander or any member of the crew; knowing that they would need to tread lightly since the Pegasus was under the command of Helena Cain, and they weren't sure how she would react to seeing Danielle since she was Helena's younger sister. Arriving at the Pegasus, they were given clearance to land at landing bay three and both prepared to disembark the Raptor and make their way to the C.I.C.* to begin their assignment. _

_After landing on the Pegasus, both proceeded to make their way to C.I.C. to inform Admiral Cain of their arrival hoping that she wouldn't recognize her, Helena's, long lost and thought dead sister. Entering the C.I.C., both noticed that Cain was looking over some paperwork and files with her hand obscuring her sight causing her to not see them enter and forcing her X.O. to make her aware of their presence aboard the ship. Turning to look in their direction, Cain noticed that on of the two was one of her superior officers causing her to instictively snap to attention and announce their presence to the rest of the C.I.C., "Admiral on deck."_

_Immediately after this was said, the rest of the C.I.C. personnel turned to the two that just entered the C.I.C., and stood at attention as well. Seeing that they had just become the center of attention, Hood calmly took one step forward to address the C.I.C. personnel, "As you were. Admiral Cain, we're here to inform you of our presence aboard the Pegasus and of our assignment." said Hood handing Cain a document of their assignment and of what they required to complete the assignment._

_After taking the document that was handed to her by Admiral Hood, Cain looked over it and saw that it was an inspection for each ship of the fleet's commander and crew to ensure that everything was running smoothly. Reading over what they needed, Cain told her X.O. that he was in charge until she returned and then turned to her superior officer and his assistant to lead them to the commander's quarters. Arriving at her quarters, Cain decided to question what this inspection was really about, "Sir, what is this inspection truly about? It seems like you're looking for something and I don't know what it is." Cain asked her superior._

_Turning to look at Cain, Hood didn't see any reason not to give a little of what the true purpose of the assignment was, "The inspection is just to ensure that everything is running smoothly and that no one is acting suspiciously." stated Hood hoping that Cain wouldn't question him further. Relenting on questioning her superior any further, Cain nodded in acknowledgement to settle her suspicions and turned to leave catching a glimpse at Hood's assistant. As she left, Cain started to think of where she had know her from and started to have a flashback of when she abandoned her sister forty years ago; realizing that the person with Hood may be her little sister, Lucy._

* * *

_After going through the entire crew, Hood told Danielle that he was going to inform Admiral Cain that they were through with the inspection and would be leaving in an hour. Giving a nod in acknowledgement, Danielle said that she was going to get something to eat and left to head to the mess hall. On her way there, Danielle ran into one person that she was hoping she wouldn't have to see anymore then necessary in the same day: Helena Cain._

_Seeing the one person she wanted to talk to, Cain was able to stop her to ask a quick question that had been on her mind since she left her quarters after showing the two, Hood and Danielle, the way there, "Danielle, do you know anyone by the name of Lucy Cain?" said Cain looking for any reaction to her question from Danielle._

_Stunned by the question that was just asked, Danielle was able to keep her normal appearance hoping that Cain didn't discover that her real name was Lucy Cain, "No I don't" Danielle lied, "Was that someone that was close to you?" asked Danielle._

_Seeing that something was wrong with the way she answered her question, like it has been rehearsed in case that very question was asked, Cain became suspicious of what Danielle was hiding. "She was my little sister." said Cain with a hint of regret in her voice and started to walk away from Danielle to try and find out what she was hiding that she didn't what known._

_Flashback over_

* * *

As they were approaching their new command, Hood told the radio officer to inform the other Raptor pilots of where to take their passengers, "Lt., tell the pilot of Admiral Cole and Commander Johnson's Raptor to head towards the Prometheus, the pilot for Admiral Cutter and Commander Adama to head towards the Hades, and the pilot for Admiral Davison and Commander Anderson to head towards the Rhea." said Hood receiving a _yes sir_ in reply. Turning his attention to the pilot his own Raptor, Hood approached and lightly tapped on the pilots' shoulder to get their attention, "Captain, set course for the Titan." Hood said to the pilot. Quickly turning to look at the Admiral, the pilot quickly replied "Understood Admiral Hood" and turned back to look in front of her.

**Aboard the Titan**

Arriving at the Titan, Hood suddenly got a gut feeling that something was about to happen soon and proceeded to look at the ship's manifest to see what was on board. Seeing that the entire Viper wing was comprised of Mk. VII's that have the defense program created by Gaius Baltar integrated into them; knowing that it would take too long to remove the program from the Titan's Viper wing, he decided to switch them out with the Mk. II's that he was able to acquire and maintain before they were decomissioned and sent them to where the Titan fleet was being created incase something ever gave him a gut feeling that something was wrong; not knowing just how right he was in his decision. Seeing that it was most likely the same situation for the other three Battlestars is the fleet, Hood ordered the removal of Baltar's defence program from the fleets Battlestars and Raptor fleet along with the entire fleets Viper wing of Mk. VII's to be replaced with the Mk. II, thus causing the Viper pilot to become a little disgruntled with their new commanding officer in this decision.

**Time skip: Two weeks later**

After having Baltar's defense program removed from the fleet of Battlestars' systems and it Raptor wing along with the replacement of the fleets Viper Mk. VII's with the Viper Mk. II's, they were assigned to patrol and defend Helios 6. Once they arrived in the system, Hood ordered all Viper pilots to get familiar with the Mk. II and to launch in order to get a feel for them in flight. This was done continuously for a week and by the end of it, the pilots were used to the Mk. II and liked how it handled and that it wouldn't be as easy to hack when compared to the Mk. VII.

As the fleet started its patrol on the fourth week of its assignment, everything seemed to be like the last few weeks just before it went to hell within minutes; DRADIS began to pick up contacts of unknown design and origin causing Admiral Hood to again get the gut feeling that something wasn't right and discovered that the contact were something that was thought to have been gone for years: the Cylons had returned once more to the Twelve Colonies of Kobal with a massive attack force of Basestars and Raiders.

* * *

**X.O.: Executive Officer**

**C.I.C.: Command In Control**

* * *

_**And that's it for this chapter folks. From this chapter onwards, Lucy Cain will go by the name Daniella Hood since she legally had her name changed at some point between the prologue and her enlistment into the Colonial Fleet.**_

_** Insert FPSRussia Ending: **_**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter my friends. Please favorite, follow, or review the story it always helps; and as always have nice day._**

**_-Frost_**


	3. Cylon Attack on the Colonies: Aquaria

_**I'm Back! **_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, life got in the way and I have been trying to figure out how I wanted to proceed with the next Chapter.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that has either reviewed, favorited, or reviewed and favorited the story; it is highly appreciated. I know a few have asked what type of Battlestars I am using in the story, well the three that I know that are actual Battlestar-class ships are The Prometheus, The Hades, and The Rhea which are Mercury-Class Battlestars. But if you want to know what each one looks like go onto Youtube and look up Battlestar Galactica Battle of Helios Delta 6. Also I am slightly going to over-power the weapons of the Battlestars to where they can do a good amount of damage to a Cylon Basestar and the capabilities of the Vipers so they can withstand more punishment then in the show.**_

_**Now on with the story**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Over Helios Delta 6 (Planet: Aquaria)**

**Onboard the Battlestar Titan**

Admiral Hood and his XO, along with the rest of the commanders and officers of the C.I.C. and other Battlestars of the fleet, just looked at the numbers of Cylon Contacts on DRADIS becoming shocked that after forty years they were able to assemble a force of this size. Hood suddenly realized that if the Cylons were here then they must be at other targets throughout the 12 Colonies of Kobal with similar size fleets and numbers. Composing himself from his shock, Hood quickly took the initiative to deal with the Cylon threat and began to issue his orders, "This is Admiral Hood; set Condition One throughout the fleet and launch all Vipers to engage the Cylon forces. Gun crews are ordered to target the Basestars and Raiders and are cleared to fire at will. This is not a drill; repeat, this is not a drill."

Hearing the orders issued from Admiral Hood, the personnel of the Titan and other Battlestars scrambled to get to their positions and, in the pilots case, Vipers. As the pilots on the Battlestars were boarding their Vipers to launch, the Viper pilots on C.A.P., hearing the Admiral's orders over the radio, turned to engage the Cylon Raiders that were being launched to attack Aquaria and the Titan Fleet.

As the Vipers were approaching the merge point with the Raiders, the Cylons sent out a scan over the entire fleet in order to shut down the Colonial Forces' Vipers and Battlestars only to see nothing happen to them and they continued to operate and function normally.

* * *

**Onboard one of the Cylon Basestars**

As they received the information from the attacking Raiders that the Colonial Forces were still operating, the humanoid Cylons looked at each other shocked that their easy victory and attack on the 12 Colonies might have just become much harder if this fleet of Colonial Battlestars is able to send a transmission to the rest of the Colonial Fleet, thus causing the entire attack to fail and for them to launch a counter-offensive against the Cylon homeworld, the Colony, in order to end the entire Cylon race to prevent another long war from occurring. Not knowing what to do, but seeing that they have the numeral advantage, they continued the attack hoping to destroy the Colonials and have enough forces to destroy Aquaria.

* * *

**Over Helios Delta 6 (Planet: Aquaria)**

Continuing to merge with the Cylons, the Viper pilots hoped that they would be able to defeat the Raiders without heavy losses to them and without losing a Battlestar, especially the Titan. When the Vipers engaged the Raiders and the remaining Vipers continued to launch to reinforce the ones already engaging the Cylons; the guns of the Titan, Prometheus, Hades, and Rhea turned to open fire at the Basestars and Raiders that surrounded the fleet, and after picking their targets they opened up on the Cylon forces destroying several Raiders in the opening volley and moderately damaging a few Basestars, but still not doing enough to weaken the Cylon forces. Continuing to open fire, the heavy guns aboard the Titan opened up on one of the undamaged Basestars, hitting it causing severe damage and after a few salvos destroyed the Basestar removing one of the heavy hitters from the total of Forty Basestars. After one of the Basestars was destroyed by the Titan's heavy guns, several other Basestars were destroyed by the remaining guns of the Titan and the guns of the other three Battlestars, effectively reducing the Cylon invasion force by a fourth of its full strength; while the Raiders lost a third of their strength to Colonial Vipers and guns aboard the Battlestars. The Colonials, however, surprisingly suffered no losses to either their Battlestars or their Viper wing at this point in the battle.

As the battle continued, the Cylons were losing more and more forces to this highly equipped fleet of Colonial Battlestars simply because of the Titan's heavy guns and their, to the surprise of both sides of the conflict, extremely well trained Viper pilots. Losing nearly all of their fighters and a majority of their capital ships, the humanoid Cylons called back the remaining Raiders to the remaining Basestars (some were severely damaged but could still jump at this point in the battle) while simultaneously sending out a communication to the rest of the invasion force throughout the 12 Colonies that a Colonial fleet was able to hold back and route the Cylon force sent to attack Aquaria, warning them to be wary of any new Colonials showing at the other target locations. After the remaining Raiders returning to the few remaining Basestars, the Cylon Basestars jumped out of the Helios system in retreat, thus causing the first loss in the surprise attack to destroy the colonies; causing the Battle of Aquaria to end in a Colonial victory.

Seeing that the Cylons were retreating, Admiral Hood ordered the evacuation of the entire Helios Delta system and for the Vipers of the Titan and Prometheus to return simultaneously calling the commander of the Prometheus, "Prometheus, Titan; I don't believe that this was just a random single Cylon attack on a human colony, I believe that this was a simultaneous attack on the entirety of the 12 Colonies of Kobal." said Hood to one of his closest friends and former squadron mates, Admiral Cole.

"WILCO, I was thinking the same thing, but how are we going to proceed with the counter attack?" Cole asked his old friend, Terrence Hood.

" The two of us are going to see if we can save any other Colonial forces or civilians from this catastrophe. The closest location is the Scorpion Shipyards above Scorpia; after that, we'll proceed to Picon to see if there is anything left of the Picon Fleet in order to protect the civilian transports in the evacuation." said Hood consulting the charts of the 12 Colonies to see what was closest from his current location.

"Roger, let's do this." Cole said in reply.

After getting the coordinates punched in to the computer for Scorpia, both the Titan and Prometheus jumped away from Helios 6 leaving the Hades and Rhea to protect the Helios Delta system.

* * *

_**C.A.P.: Combat Air Patrol**_

* * *

_**And done.**_

_**There is part one of three of the Cylon's Attack on the Colonies.**_

_**Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the chapter or, if its your first time reading the story, what you think of the story.**_

_**Again sorry it took me so long to update and I'm posting this chapter at 2:14 in the morning but it was typed earlier just never got around to posting it. Anyway, that's the jist for the delay.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, have nice day.**_

_**Frost**_


	4. Cylon Attack on the Colonies: Scorpia

_**Hey everyone, here's pt. 2 of Cylon Attack on the Colonies.**_

_**Just to clear up something and that monbade pointed out, I am not trying to make the Battlestars or Vipers seem like they're indestructible; I am just making them to where they can do a good amount of damage before they buy it: for the Battlestars Prometheus, Hades, and Rhea, they are able to (even if they are alone) destroy at most a quarter of a, for instance, Cylon invasion fleet before they take enough damage while the Titan is able to destroy half of a Cylon invasion fleet before being destroyed thanks to its Heavy guns. **_

_**I also completely forgot to mention when I introduced the fleet in Ch. 2 that these Battlestars are not the normal class Battlestars as The Prometheus, Hades, and Rhea all have unique modifications to help compliment the fleet in missions and, thanks again for pointing this out monbade, they have double the capacity for Vipers and Raptors.**_

_**Sorry I'm rambling, on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Above Scorpia**

**Scorpion Fleet Shipyards**

The attack on Scorpia had caused severe damage to the areas hit on the planet's surface from nuclear bombardment from the Cylon Basestars and moderate damage to the shipyards from the attacking Raiders' strafing/bombing runs on the Scorpion Fleet. While the shipyards' personnel were trying to get the damage under control to prevent the loss of valuable equipment and supplies, the crew of the Pegasus were preparing to make a blind jump in order to save the Pegasus from destruction. After detaching the docking cables from the hull of the ship and having set random jump coordinates into the computer, thus leaving the shipyards to its fate.

Just as the Pegasus was about to jump away, the Titan and Prometheus jumped into the system to assist stave off the Cylon attack. Seeing that the shipyards and the planet were under attack, Hood ordered the launch of all Vipers to assist saving the shipyards from the attacking Raiders while the Titan and Prometheus engaged the Basestars attacking the planet. While the Vipers were launching from the Titan and Prometheus, the Pegasus jumped away from the shipyards and was barely caught jumping away on DRADIS.

After all the Vipers were launched, the two ship detachment of Hood's fleet began to move to engage the Cylon fleet on their rear flank and targeted the closest Basestar. While the Battlestars engaged the Basestars, the Vipers proceeded to the shipyards at max speed to engage the attacking Raiders in order to prevent the total destruction of the Shipyards. Seeing that the Raiders were attacking in squadrons, the pilots moved to attack from above and behind the Raiders knowing that they had gain the element of surprise and they needed to move quickly to save the shipyards.

* * *

For those in the shipyards, they were hoping that miracle occurred to save the shipyards and saw that two Colonial ships were moving to engage the Cylon Basestars, but didn't see the Vipers that were moving to engage the Raiders. Seeing that Raiders were moving to strafe one of the Battlestars in the shipyards, they began to look on in dread as another ship was about to be destroyed only to the Raiders be destroyed by an unknown attack. After the Raiders were destroyed, Vipers suddenly appeared through the debris and started to engage the Raiders that were attacking other areas of the shipyards and were able to save three Battlestars, the Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite, from destruction along with several support ships for the fleet. Drawing attention away from the shipyards, the Raiders began to focus their attention on the Vipers that just appeared, to them, seemingly out of nowhere; and the Vipers turned to engage the Raiders to keep them from destroying the shipyards thus starting a massive dogfight over the shipyards.

* * *

As the dogfight over the shipyards commenced, the Titan and Prometheus began to attack the contingent of Basestars over Scorpia attacking three of the closest to their position, destroying one due to the Titan's heavy guns and destroying the other two shortly after the first was destroyed. Proceeding to move inside of the fleet of Basestars, the Titan and Prometheus continued to target Basestars hoping that, with enough destroyed or damaged, the Cylons would pull back and retreat in order to save their remaining Basestars. As the two Battlestars continued to attack and destroy more and more Basestars as they moved further into the Cylon fleet, the Basestars started to redirect their weaponry from the planet to the two new Colonial contacts. As the two sides continued to engage each other, the Cylons saw that they were losing more ships then compared to the amount of damage they were able to do to the two Battlestars; and saw that they had nearly lost all of their Raiders and Basestars to just two ships and their Viper wing. Knowing that if they stayed they would be destroyed, the Cylons decided to cut their losses and return with more forces to finish what they started; not knowing that the two Battlestars were part of the Colonial fleet that handed them their first defeat in their massive attack on the Colonies. Recalling their remaining Raiders, the Cylons proceeded to bug out of the fight in order to save what was left of their now decimated invasion force. After all of the Raiders were on board, the Basestars began to jump back to friendly territory.

* * *

**On the Cylon homeworld a.k.a. the Colony**

Seeing that two of their invasion fleets were forced to retreat, the humanoid Cylons began to start thinking of defense plans for the possible Colonial counter-attack. While they started to think up the plans, each one was silently furious that the plan may be falling apart. Cavil was the one that was mad the most since all that they had planned to destroy the humans maybe falling apart because of one measly Colonial fleet of four Battlestars. Deciding to consort with the others about what should be done about this new development, he wanted to know what the next course of action should be, "What should we do about these new Battlestars that have effectively stalled our plans twice and save many human lives." questioned a number one, Cavil.

"Seeing that the weaponry on the largest of the four is able to destroy a Basestar with just a few salvos of its heavy armaments, it would be best to attack this fleet with a large attack force; one larger then the ones currently attacking the colonies as they can hold their own against a fleet that size." stated a number four, Simon.

"Why should they be a priority when there will likely be more survivors that have little to no protect and can be destroyed quickly?" asked a number five, Aaron.

Seeing no other options in terms of size to either risk losing all of their Basestars trying to destroy a fleet of Battlestars or using their Basestars to hunt down lightly protected refugee ships, the humanoid Cylons decided to go after the refugee ship then focus all their forces on destroying the fleet of four Battlestars.

* * *

**Over Scorpia**

Seeing the Cylons once again retreating, Hood contacted the Scorpion Shipyards to get a damage report and see if there was anything that could be useful in defending the evacuating civilians. Receiving the the report that three Mercury-Class Battlestars along with a majority of the support ships for the fleet were intact, with light to moderate damage thanks to the assistance from the Vipers of the Titan and Prometheus, and could be repaired in 12 hours given that they were in a secure location; Hood issued his orders, "The planet is to be evacuated and the shipyards is to be abandoned and destroyed. All shipyard personnel are to transfer all mechanical and spare parts to the remaining ships in the shipyards; if any Vipers or Raptors are located in the shipyards, they are to be transferred to the Battlestars Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite. After the transfer is complete, set charges throughout the shipyards to prevent the Cylons from using it. After the charges are set, shipyard personnel are to board the remaining ships and detonate the charges remotely after clearing the blast radius. Once the evacuation of the planet is complete and the shipyard is destroyed, jump to Aquaria where you will meet up with the two Battlestars Hades and Rhea and await further orders." said Hood in a commanding tone.

The Titan and Prometheus stayed in the system to provide cover for the evacuation of the planet and shipyards since they were the only ones that would likely stand a chance if the Cylons returned to finish what they started. After the planet was completely evacuated and the shipyards were abandoned and destroyed, Hood recalled the Vipers of the Titan and Prometheus and proceeded to jump to Picon hoping to save any other Colonial forces from the catastrophe of the Cylon's Holocaust on the human race.

* * *

_**And finished.**_

_**There is part two of three for the Attack on the Colonies.**_

_**Again if you want to know what each one looks like, open a new tab/window and use this URL: watch?v=T0GI2GHgwBI and it should give you the video.**_

_**I am not sure when I will post part three since I am still typing it and the chapters following that I will likely rewrite since I don't like the way the are now and I have hit writers block on the paper version of the story.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and favorite, it always helps to know what I need to change in the story. And as always, have nice day.**_

_**Frost.**_


	5. Cylon Attack on the Colonies: Picon

_**I'm Back! **_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update this story with a new chapter. This is my third time trying to type a new chapter to post for this story and, hopefully, the last time before I post the chapter. **_

_**For some reason, my computer has just not wanted to cooperate with me so I can upload a new chapter. **_

_**I did go onto the Battlestar wiki to see if there was a name for Helios Delta 6 and found that there is a planet that is the sixth planet is the Helios Delta sector. As a result, I went back and changed Helios Delta 6 to the name of the planet called Aquaria.**_

_**I may also go back and read over the two previous to expand what happened in the battles and maybe add some dialogue; also looking to see if their is anyway I can change to make the battles a little bit different but have the same outcome of the Cylons retreating due to damage and losses, as well as rename the chapters to where the battles took instead of just having it "Cylon Attack on the Colonies". **_

_**So, without further a due; I present the next chapter and final chapter of the Attack on the Colonies.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would change a few things of the series; but that's what Fanfiction is for.**_

* * *

**Over Picon**

**Picon Fleet **

Jumping to the colony of Picon, the crew of both the Titan and Prometheus were shocked at what they discovered when the arrived on DRADIS: nearly the entire Picon Defense Fleet was destroyed with only a few Battlestars still intact and less than two Viper wings were still intact while the attacking force of Cylons were still at full strength and surrounded the remaining members of the Picon Fleet on three sides while the flanks of the Cylon encirclement was bombarding the surface of Picon from orbit. Seeing that there was little to no time to waste, the commanders of the Titan and Prometheus launched all of their Vipers to protect the remaining members of the Picon Fleet.

As the Vipers of the Titan and Prometheus were launching, those that were able to maneuver proceeded to engage the Raiders that were attacking the Picon Fleet via strafing runs on the Battlestars and Vipers at max speed in hopes of preventing anymore loss of their comrades-in-arms, that were basically sitting ducks, and drawing the attention of the Basestars away from the planet to allow the Battlestars the ability to attack the Cylons by surprise. None of the members of the Titan Fleet knew how they lost power since when the Cylons attacked Aquaria, they were able to force the Cylons to retreat due to heavy losses and damage.

* * *

Deciding that the only way to save Picon's citizens and its defense fleet with minimal loss of life while causing the maximum amount of damage to the Cylons was to use everything in the two Battlestars' arsenals, including Nuclear weapons, after going through every alternative choice and saw that their would be more loss of life then what they are able to save. After concluding that this was the only option available to save the rest of Picon's defense fleet and its citizens in the least amount of time, since time was of the essence; Hood informed the commander of the Prometheus: Rear-Admiral Cole, "Cole, the only way that I can see that will allow us to save Picon's citizens, and Defense fleet, is to use everything that we have in our arsenal; including Nuclear weapons." Hood stated with an air of finality in his voice.

Shocked at what his C.O.* just said and the way he said the statement, Cole questioned what the intent to call for the use of Nuclear weapons was for, "Sir, are you sure about this decision? If we use Nuclear weapons close to either the Picon fleet, or us; we could destory the remaining members of the Picon Fleet, as well as ourselves along with whatever Cylon Basestars that are hit, leaving the remaining Cylon Basestars the ability to attack and destroy Picon." stated Cole with a hidden hint of fear in his voice.

Knowing that using Nuclear weapons carlessly against the Cylons would result in the destruction of Picon, Picon's defense fleet, his own pilots, and even the Titan and Prometheus themselves; Hood would only use Nuclear weapons on the farthest Cylon Basestars to minimize damage to Colonial forces while dealing maximum damage to the Cylon forces, "We're not going to use Nukes on all of the Cylon Basestars, just the ones that are the farthest from Colonial forces in the A.O. to ensure only the Cylons recieve maximum damage." Hood said causing relief to go over Cole knowing that his old friend hadn't gone insane.

* * *

While the Titan and Prometheus engaged the Basestars, the Vipers were engaging the Raiders that were attacking the Picon Fleet's remaining Battlestars and Vipers. As Red Wing turned to engage a group of Raiders, one of the pilots saw more Raiders moving to attack one of the Battlestars through Blue Wing's sector, "Blue Wing, you've got another group of Raiders moving to attack the BattlestarPoseidon through your sector, copy." stated a pilot of Red Wing.

"Roger, turning to engage the new group of Raiders." was the reply from Blue Wing's leader. Turing their attention back to their own sector, the pilots of Red Wing saw more Raiders moving to try and attack the Picon Fleet's remaining forces in order to destroy the last remaining defensive force over Picon, excluding the Titan Fleet's detachment. Knowing that if they stayed information, a Raider or two would break through their lines and get to the Picon fleet's defenseless forces; Red Wing's leader gave the order to disperse, "Red Wing, the Cylons are trying to break through to attack the Picon Fleet; Break and attack."

"Copy, engaging." said the other members of Red Wing. Breaking formation, Red Wing was able to engage the Raiders that were moving to attack the Picon Fleet forcing the Raiders to engage the Vipers of Red Wing before they could attack the remaining ships of the Picon Fleet.

* * *

While the Vipers were engaging the Raiders, the Titan and Prometheus were engaging the Basestars and had already destroyed three of them within the first few minutes: one with concentrated fire and two that were farther away from Colonial forces with Nuke, damaging the Basestars surrounding them. The two Battlestars launched move Nuclear missiles at the Cylon Basestars that were at safe distances that would not cause damage to Colonial forces, destroying five Basestars and damaging several that surrounded them; the two Battlestars were also able to destroy another five Basestars with conventional weapons, thus decreasing the Cylon's force attacking Picon by a fourth of its Basestar strength. The Cylon's Raider force wasn't fairing any better with a fourth of its attack strength reduced by the Viper wings from the Titan and Prometheus that had created a protective sphere around the remaining forces of the Picon Defense Fleet.

* * *

As the detachment of the Titan Fleet engaged the Cylons to protect Picon and its fleet, the Viper pilots of the PiconFleet were trying to figure out how to get their systems back online to help the Vipers of the Titan and Prometheus, but were having little success since they had no idea what caused it to happen in the first place. The crews of the Battlestars Poseidon, Zeus, Ares, Hestia, Hephaestus, and Leto were also trying to get their systems back online so they could assist the Vipers of the Titan and Prometheus in thinning out the attaching Cylon Raiders in defending the fleet and the planet. After seeing that the problem wasn't caused by any personnel or any faulty hardware, they decided to check the ships' systems and software to see if they were hacked by the Cylons when they arrived. Starting with the CNP, the crew saw something was wrong and bypassed it, and after doing that, the ship started to come back online. As the systems came back online, the commanders ordered the gun crews to target the Raiders that the Vipers couldn't get to in time and to move and create a protective perimeter around their vipers until they are back online. As they began moving into position, the gun crews of the Battlestars of the Picon Fleet opened fire on the Raiders that were trying to breakthrough the protective sphere of the Titan Fleet's Vipers. After getting into position, the Battlestars of the Picon Fleet were able to provide ample cover the screen of Vipers protecting them and their owe vipers from destruction.

Seeing their own Battlestars protecting them and a screen of Vipers around the remains of the fleet, the Viper pilots of the Picon Fleet redoubled their efforts to get their fighters back online to assist their comrades-in-arms. Seeing that, like the crews of the Battlestars, the problem wasn't in the hardware but in the software; they decided to check the CNP for problems and saw that it was faulty and bypassed the system, thus causing their fighters to come back online. After their fighters were back online, they moved to fill in the holes in the protective screen set up by the Vipers from the Titan and Prometheus; the Vipers and Battlestars effectively started to decimate the attacking Raiders.

* * *

Seeing that their forces were getting utterly decimated by the Colonial forces, with the two Battlestars of the Titan Fleet destroying nearly half of their Basestars and their Raider force nearly completely wiped out by the combined Viper wing from the Titan and Picon Fleets and the guns of the Picon Fleet's Battlestars; the Cylons called for a retreat from the System and called back the remaining Raiders before jumping out of the system, thus losing two more Basestars before they left Picon.

Seeing that the Cylons were retreating once again, Hood ordered for all Colonial forces to ceasefire after all Cylon forces left, but to remain alert. After the last Basestar jumped out of the system; Hood found himself for the third time in the same day ordering the evacuation of the planet and for them to jump to Aquaria.

After the evacuation was completed, the survivors of Picon were informed to jump to Aquaria where they would meet up with the second half of the Titan Fleet, the Hades and Rhea, as well as other survivors from Aquaria and Scorpia the Titan and Prometheus were able to save. After confirming that the last refugee ship had jumped out of the system, the Titan and Prometheus jumped to Caprica and Gemonon to see if there are any survivors and, hopefully, Admiral Nagala would still be alive since he took up the defense their aboard the Battlestar Atlantia.

* * *

**C.O.: Commanding Officer**

* * *

_**And done!**_

_**Again sorry for not updating in a while, school was becoming a pain in the ass and I just couldn't figure out how to proceed with the story or how to expand the battles in the chapters from what seemed like extended summaries of what was happening between the Cylons and the Colonials along with losing interest with writing and just read other stories; I also wanted to try and add some dialogue in with the battles so it would be easier to follow what was happening. It also seemed like I had the Titan doing all the heavy lifting while the Hades, Prometheus, and Rhea just did little to no work because of the assault guns on the Titan being so powerful, so I changed it up but I imagined it to be able to tear through a fleet on its own with all its weapons blazing and I shall fix this in the previous chapters.**_

_**I also Skiped over the evacuations since I didn't feel like writing them and it would serve no purpose at that part in the story until the Titan and Prometheus returned to Aquaria where they would follow the Galactica's example in the series while running into the Pegasus before the Galactica when the Pegasus finds the civilian fleet in Razor.**_

_**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and will try to get a new chapter up during the weekend or sometime next week. Please leave a review, favorite and/or follow the Story, it always helps. And I'll see you next time. **_

_**Frost out.**_


	6. AN

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Just letting you all know that I'm not dead and what is taking so long that I haven't updated the story yet.**_

_**I am going back to rewrite the first two chapters of attack on the colonies and I will let everyone who has gotten to Attack on the Colonies: Picon when they will be re-posted in the next chapter which I will give you a idea of what I want to call it but I would like your opinion: Caprica, Gemenon, Search & Rescue, and Exodis**_

_**The idea for this chapter is after the Titan Fleet Detachment arrives at Caprica and drives the remaining Cylon forces out of the system, they start to sent search and rescue Raptors to the other colonies and the Raptor from Galactica runs into the Battlestar Titan where they agree on a location to regroup with both "fleets" to have a better chance against their Cylon pursuers.  
**_

_**I'm not sure if I want to have the Titan Fleet run into the civilian fleet that was "targeted" and "left for dead" by the Pegasus in the proposed chapter or in the on following the proposed chapter; with this I would also like your opinion.  
**_

_**Sorry if I disappointed anyone with this Author's Note, but I didn't want anyone to think that I am Discontinuing, Abandoning, or Dropping the story because I'm not, though I do have an idea of how many chapters I want have when I reach the conclusion of the story. **_


End file.
